


Mine.

by InkedBreaker



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Jealous Eunhyuk, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedBreaker/pseuds/InkedBreaker
Summary: DongHae got a new haircut. Eunhyuk likes it, but he's not the only one.Pairing : Eunhyuk & DongHaeWarning /!\ : Bad grammar, jealous Eunhyuk, I don't know what to tell you.





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta read it again to erase the mistake I made.
> 
> Still not a native English speaker.
> 
> I'm not into smut or things like that, but I did write this (and another one) for a friend at the time :)

 

 

 

                                     • Mine.

 

DongHae just had a new haircut. One that gives him a sexy air we hadn't see him for a very long time. Replacing his usual naive and childish air with this adult, fuckable side, and one whom just gives us the _need_ to devour him just right there. HyukJae, better known under the name Eunhyuk, had categorically refused to let him go out like that. Because he knew. He was convinced that everyone will be looking at him, desire in the eyes, and Eunhyuk didn't support this idea.

DongHae who refused to remain locked up, sighed in annoyance, before pushing his lover then getting out, as he wanted. Really, HyukJae was jealous for nothing. Not everybody wanted to fuck him right there, without thinking twice, in the middle of the street. Not everybody was Eunhyuk. Throughout the afternoon, Eunhyuk was pacing in their bedroom, close to implosion. He had seen the pictures that filled his feed on Twitter, and had seen the comments. He was devoured by jealousy, he was devoured by anger.

When DongHae finally entered their room, Eunhyuk slammed him violently against the wall, and savagely attacked his neck, ensuring DongHae was mark, just to show he was him. He belonged to his. He was no one else's, and no one had the right to put his eyes on him. DongHae gently slipped one of his hands in HyukJae's black hair and slightly tugged on his locks while a groan escaped his lips.

HyukJae grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall, then sank his teeth into the delicious skin that was offered to him. DongHae slightly pushed him, rubbing his pelvis against the blackhead's one, and another moan escaped his mouth. Eunhyuk slipped one of his hands under his shirt and pinched one of his nipples. DongHae threw his head back, eyes closed and mouth open, without contain his moans, screaming HyukJae's name.

A satisfied smile made its way on his lover's face, and in a sensual voice, HyukJae whispered in his ear.

 

_" HyukJae, remember it, you're mine, no one else's. "_

 

His tongue slided along his Adam's apple, and DongHae took a deep breath while Eunhyuk continued to abuse his nipple, already swollen with pleasure.

DongHae slipped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him closer, bumping their erections against each others. A groan escaped HyukJae's throat, and he slided his hands up to the younger’s crotch. Without any delicacy, he pulled on the jeans buttons before dropping it at DongHae's feet, quickly followed by his boxers.

He grabbed the now awaken erection between his fingers, and began to pump it relentlessly.

 

_" Say it DongHae. Tell me to whom you belong to. "_

 

He whispered once again to his ear.

 

_" To..To you Hyukkie.. I.. I'm yours.. "_

 

Another satisfied smiled tugged HyukJae's mouth, and he finally slipped two fingers between his lover's lips. DongHae sensually sucked on it, looking Eunhyuk right into his eyes and the older seemed to lose his mind for a moment. A _"fuck"_ crossed the barrier of his lips, and he quickened his movements while DongHae moaned around his fingers.

The younger's hands got him rid off of his shirt, then came to finally open his jeans, and made them fall to his feet, quickly followed by his boxers. Eunhyuk banged their two erections against each other, moaning against DongHae's neck. He retrieved his fingers and slided them without waiting between his lover's chubby buttocks. DongHae breathed deeply, and HyukJae penetrated a finger immediately, reveling in the view DongHae offered to him. Closed eyes, parted lips, sweat beading on his forehead, he was delicious.

The older added a second finger without waiting, playing inside his lover's puckered hole, until this so delicious place that would make him see the stars. And he didn't have to wait too long before seeing DongHae arched under pleasure. He slided his tongue over one of his collarbones, and continued to move inside him, caressing his erection standing proudly against his. When he considered having played enough with him, he pulled out his fingers without warning. DongHae groaned, already feeling empty, as if he was missing something, and grabbing onto his lover's shoulders, then finally wrapped his legs around his waist.

It was enough for Eunhyuk to penetrate him with a powerful thrust that made DongHae cried. He grabbed his lover's buttocks and started to thrust inside him at a breakneck pace, hitting relentlessly this delicious place that made DongHae shout more and louder. HyukJae dropped his head into DongHae's neck and growled something that the younger didn't understand.

DongHae's fingers dug more into his lover's skin, controlled by pleasure, unable to contain himself. He shouted louder, repeating HyukJae's name like a litany, and the older tightened his hands on DongHae's bums. He finally raised his head and looked into his eyes before kissing him wildly, involving tongue and teeth, leaving no respite to DongHae. The younger slipped one of his hands between their chest and took his erection, that rested against HyukJae's muscular chest between his fingers.

HyukJae growled again before catching his wrist to keep him from touching himself.

 

_" N.. No one else.. than me.. has the right to make you come.. you hear me ?! "_

 

He gave a more powerful thrust and DongHae bit his shoulder leaving a hoarse growl escaped against his lover's opaline skin. Eunhyuk thrusted relentlessly, attacking the brunet's tanned skin, with his teeth and tongue, and then finally came in a powerful kidney's shot. DongHae clenched around his manhood before coming against Eunhyuk's chest.

The blackhead pinned the brunet back against the wall, heavy breathing, blood pulsing in his ears. He slided his fingers in DongHae's hair, approached his face and kissed him savagely. A smile crept across DongHae's face, and he slipped his hand on his lover's neck, as he put his feet back on the ground, knees still shaking thanks to the orgasm that just browsed in his body.

HyukJae slipped an arm around his waist to bring him closer and keep him from falling, and then he planted his eyes in his.

 

_" Mine. "_

 

DongHae slightly bit his lower lip before answering.

 

_“ Yours. “_

_“ Good boy. “_

 

And without any warning, HyukJae raised DongHae, slipping an arm on the back of his knees, forcing him to hang his arms around his neck, and he turned to throw him on the bed, before coming over him in a feline way.

 

 

_" Ready for another round Lee DongHae ? "_

_" Always Mr.Lee. "_

 

 

A smirk made his way past Eunhyuk's face, before he took off DongHae's shirt and he attacked his neck for a new round.

 

 

_____

N/A : So.. I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT IS THIS BUT IF YOU'RE HERE I WANT TO THANK YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE REALLY BRAVE !!

Hope you enjoyed this really lame smut guys !

 

And just.. Jealous Eunhyuk is so precious to me *-*

 

 


End file.
